The long-term objective of this project is to establish a searchable database of Quicklime movies depicting neurologic disorders and distribute them as a neuroscience resource to health care educational institutions. The specific aims are to (1) create digital source video of a neurologist performing the physical examination on patients with neurologic disease, (2) compress this video for Internet delivery in Quicklime streaming format, and (3) organize these video files into a searchable database on an Internet server for file transfer protocol (FTP) download to client institutions. FTP download of streamable files followed by client distribution via local area network will assure sufficient bandwidth for delivery of smooth motion, high-quality video. It also allows client faculty to customize this video resource to suit the curricular objectives of their institution. We will make patient recordings using a professional digital camera. We will use Sorenson Video variable bit rate compression to produce video files deliverable over bandwidths of 30-50 Kilobytes/sec (KBS). Compressed files will be formatted as Quicklime HTTP ('fast start') streaming video and maintained in a database-driven web site on a Mac OS X web server. Video files compressed for higher data rate delivery (e.g., 100KBS) for distribution via CD-ROM or DVD-ROM will also be made available. Supplemental patient information, such as history and imaging results, will also be made available to accompany video file download. Creative use of this 'on-demand' video medium will reinforce performance-based learning issues and better prepare students for patient interaction in several health care fields involved in diagnosis or rehabilitation of nervous system disease, such as medicine, nursing, physical therapy, occupational therapy, and speech pathology.